<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reflections by Jainya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23951596">Reflections</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jainya/pseuds/Jainya'>Jainya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:42:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23951596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jainya/pseuds/Jainya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adora stares at the shattered pieces of her sword and reflects on the state of things.</p><p>Written for the "We Must Be Brave" event on Twitter!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reflections</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been three days since the stars returned to Etheria. Which meant three days since Glimmer had left it. Adora was counting the seconds. Each one that passed was another chance for Horde Prime to do something horrible to her, and without the familiar steel in her hands, she felt powerless to stop any of it. </p><p>But she couldn't give up. Because she was still She-Ra in spite of it all, and She-Ra didn't let friends down. Not like Adora did. </p><p>Pain pricked behind her eyes, and her thoughts flashed to Catra. She had been the cause of so much strife during her time in the rebellion, but she didn't cause this. The only reason they were no longer in Despondos and their planet was under attack by an intergalactic warlord was because Adora had trusted Light Hope. She didn't even know if her old friend was alive. And if she was, what then? Would Catra laugh as Horde Prime crushed whatever was left of the princess alliance under his heel? She wanted to hope they could fight together again, but she had no optimism left to spare. </p><p>Besides, she had to focus on saving Glimmer before everything else. Without her best friend and Queen, Etheria's fate was sealed.</p><p>Adora's entire life up to this moment had involved war. It wasn't new to her, but she never thought it would all lead up to this. To her, weaponless, decimated, broken, leading an entire planet to victory. She'd declared war the second she broke the sword, a war on her own destiny, and this was how she would win it.</p><p>Adora closed her eyes and set down the shattered remnant of the blade that once defined her. She kept the thought of Glimmer's face in her mind, and summoned a sliver of hope that would have to be enough to keep her going. A hand fell upon her shoulder, calloused and dark. "Are you ready?" asked Bow.</p><p>With one final disdainful glare at the weapon, Adora turned around, confidence plastered on her face to mask the dozens of emotions swirling through her head. "Yeah," she said, "let's do this."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>